


Майкл знает лучше

by AugustMay, WTF GBActors 2021 (WTF_GBActors)



Series: Тексты команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 M-E [10]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: AU, Cousin Incest, Cunnilingus, Don't copy to another site, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Dubcon Kissing, Fanfic, Fanfiction, First Time, Incest, Kinks, Kissing Lessons, M/M, Making Out, Non-Penetrative Sex, OOC / Out of Character, PWP, Past Tense, Practice Kissing, Rare Pairings, Safer Sex, Single work, Squick, Unconventional Relationship, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustMay/pseuds/AugustMay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_GBActors/pseuds/WTF%20GBActors%202021
Summary: К восемнадцати годам Финн Шелби совсем не умеет целоваться и даже не предполагает, куда его заведут поиски правильного способа.
Relationships: Michael Gray/Finn Shelby
Series: Тексты команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 M-E [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175831
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 M-E





	Майкл знает лучше

Финн Шелби сидел в своей спальне на кровати и усердно целовался с большим маринованным помидором. Штука ни видом, ни на ощупь не походила на нежные губки его бывшей, но другого выхода не было, кроме как закрыв глаза, прижиматься губами и кончиком языка к скользкой кислой кожице. Представлять, что это Элис или какая-нибудь другая девушка.

Глупо, стыдно, но лучше так, чем позориться вживую.

Вдруг заскрипела дверь.

***

То, что кое в чём он полный ноль, Финн понял за неделю до своего восемнадцатилетия. Вроде бы и денежки в кармане есть, сам роста немалого и кулаками научился работать так, что только зубы подбирай, если вдруг перейдёшь ему дорогу. Словом, всем хорош, кроме одного пункта. Очень важного.

«Тьфу, ну и телёнок! Да ты ведь целоваться не умеешь!» – фраза, брошенная Элис, девчонкой, с которой вчера зажимался на танцах в «Гаррисоне», и за которой уже неделю пытался ухаживать, лежала на сердце тяжким кирпичом. Финн тогда не успел и слова вставить – девица презрительно фыркнула, отпихнула его и исчезла в шумной пьяной толпе. Всё было кончено.

Разумеется, Финн ничего не сказал братьям, веселившимся там же – они бы всё равно только посмеялись. Взрослый парень, а не знает, как обращаться с женщинами, поглядите-ка! У того же Джона к восемнадцати годам уже имелась жена да трое мелких… Не то чтобы Финн мечтал о целом мешке детей, тем более прямо сейчас – ему выше крыши хватало племянников, – но и заделываться в монахи он не собирался.

А попробуй теперь подойди к какой-нибудь девушке, хоть бы даже из весёлого заведения. За деньги она, конечно, изобразит какие угодно страсти, даже на потолок залезет, если надо. Однако Финн понимал – рано или поздно придётся шевелиться и самому. И хреново будет, если про него потом начнут сплетничать. Мол, младший Шелби – как есть сопливый недоёбок, с которым никто не трахнется бесплатно. Могут и похлеще загнуть.

От таких скверных мыслей он напился. Да так, что домой его потом тащили как мешок картошки и разок уронили по дороге. Какие «приятные» слова говорили тётя Полли и Ада, которым пришлось укладывать бесчувственное тело, Финн, на своё счастье, уже не слышал.

Ближе к полудню он продрал глаза, сунул гудящую голову под ледяную воду умывальника, и, когда сошёл хмель, то вчерашнее воспоминание показалось холоднее той воды. Нужно было что-то решать.

Не только братья, но и друзья вряд ли поймут. Что Исайя, что Бонни – парни хоть куда, значит, тоже или просто засмеют, или, что хуже, поведут в бардак. Есть ещё Полли, очень-очень серьёзная женщина… и ей лучше вообще не попадаться на глаза ближайшее время, если только не хочешь, чтобы тебя тягали за ухо до тех пор, пока оно не сравняется цветом со спелой клубникой. Полли это может, ей всё равно, что тебе десять лет, что почти восемнадцать. Финн пару раз видел, как она отвешивала затрещины даже самому Томми – человеку, на которого иные боятся косо взглянуть.

Кое-как приведя себя в порядок, Финн отправился вниз – пожевать кислого для просветления ума. Ему повезло: вместо тёти на кухне сидела Ада, с газетой и здоровенной – из такой бы пиво глушить – чашкой, распространяющей аромат свежезаваренного кофе. 

– О-о-о, кто проснулся! Мистер Бездонная Глотка! Можешь не бояться, Полли здесь нет, поехала по делам. Хотя жаль – очень уж она хотела надрать твою конопатую задницу за вчерашнее, – старшая сестра развела руками и притворно улыбнулась.

Вот же ж! Финн скривился, чувствуя, как щеки и уши полыхнули огнем. Из-за тонкой кожи все его чувства всегда были видны буквально «налицо», заставляя нещадно краснеть.

– Ну, начала день с дерьма, – проворчал он, заглядывая в буфет. – Мы что, святые какие-то? Все пьём, и ты, кстати, тоже. 

– Что-то не припоминаю, чтобы меня, забывшую, с какой стороны голова, а с какой ноги, в час ночи притаскивали на своём горбу дядюшка Чарли или Артур.

– Да, ты просто не возвращалась до утра, вот и всё.

– Засранец! – О спину Финна шлёпнулся какой-то мягкий комок, должно быть салфетка. Ясное дело, Ада не злилась всерьёз, равно как и он на неё не слишком обижался. Такие перебранки в семье Шелби давным-давно были в порядке вещей.

– Чего ты там роешься? Если нужны помидоры, то вон они, на окне. Полли сказала, что хер тебе, а не кисленькое, но я ж не зверь. Любишь их, да на здоровье, хоть целуйся с теми помидорами, деньги у нас есть...

Финн замер как вкопанный. Ада продолжала что-то говорить, но он слышал только одно слово.

Целуйся. Чёрт, как же он сразу не догадался! Когда-то, когда Финн ещё не умел ни пить, ни курить и был всего лишь забавным рыжим ребёнком с дыркой меж зубов, он любил пристраиваться невдалеке от парней постарше и слушать их байки, смешные и пошлые. Среди прочих тогда запомнилась одна, точнее даже не история, а способ. Что, мол, если ты хочешь не ударить в грязь лицом перед девчонкой, то можно заранее научиться целоваться на разных подручных вещах. Особенно хорошими для этого почему-то считались маринованные томаты.

Повзрослев, Финн, разумеется, забыл эту странную вещь, а соления употреблял по их прямому назначению – чтобы не гудела голова и не было тошно после пьянки. И вот сейчас он снова вспомнил!

Ада определённо не поняла, с чего вдруг братец сначала сгрёб её в объятья (чуть не сметя на пол чёртову чашку кофе) и назвал самой лучшей в мире сестрой, а потом умчался наверх с баночкой маринованных овощей, которые раньше покупал и ел тысячу раз. Она лишь вздохнула и, покрутив пальцем у виска, вновь взялась за газету.

***

– Финн...какого хера… это что такое?! – стоявший на пороге кузен Майкл Грей изо всех сил пытался не расхохотаться, а самому Финну, так и застывшему, как дурень, захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Лицо предательски полыхало. Неужели треклятая защёлка опять сломалась? Он же проверил её, трижды дёрнув дверь…

– А, блядь, постучать не мог? Может, я с девочкой, или ещё что, а тут ты лезешь, как к себе в комнату! – Парень в бешенстве сдавил несчастный овощ так, что сок брызнул на грудь, расплывшись по майке некрасивым пятном.

– Вижу-вижу твою девочку, очень  _ сочная,  _ – говнюк-кузен уже не сдерживал смех, и Финн со злости запустил в него другим помидором. Майкл увернулся, так что хуже стало только косяку двери и обоям рядом: – Всё, всё, успокойся. Я ж не драться пришёл.

И кузен вытащил из-под полы пиджака небольшую бутылочку виски:

– Правильно я спрятал, потому что узнай Ада, что кое-кто собрался добавлять после вчерашнего – открутила бы головы нам обоим. А потом сказала бы Полли, и та открутила бы их во второй раз, а потом и в третий. Ты ведь знаешь мою мать.

Финн ничего не ответил, только кивнул и указал на стоящий на тумбочке стакан. Да, отпираться не выйдет. Наверное, лучше и правда всё рассказать Майклу. Тот человек себе на уме, и, хоть старше всего на несколько лет, повидал такого чёрта лысого, что уж наверняка подскажет способы получше, чем лизаться с овощами.

Если же начнёт высмеивать, то… Финн задаст ему хорошую трёпку и не посмотрит, что родственник.

***

...– Говорю же – это всё дерьмо! Все когда-то не умели целоваться, даже я, дело наживное. Хреном тыкать тоже как-то наловчишься, на то не нужен долбаный профессор из колледжа. А вот что дело – так это трахать девушку языком так, чтобы она думала, что находится в раю и поет с ангелами, – Майкл уже был здорово навеселе, без пиджака и жилета, с расстёгнутым воротничком. Он сидел тут же на постели и пытался вытрясти в стакан хотя бы ещё капельку виски. В серых глазах кузена поблескивал хитрый огонёк.

– Чего? Как – языком? Прямо туда совать что ли? – Финн так-то и раньше мельком слыхал про подобные вещи, но особо не вникал, думая что это штучки для богатых стариков, у которых по сто лет не стоит член.

– Ага. И не просто совать, нет, ласкать каждый уголок, пока у неё не задрожат коленки от удовольствия. Женщинам такое нравится больше, чем по-обычному, – двоюродный брат мечтательно улыбался, а Финн ощутил, что щёки опять заливает жар. И не только щёки, в паху тоже налилось и потяжелело. Он поёрзал на месте, стараясь незаметно прикрыть стояк. Вот же напасть, зря не подрочил с утра.

– И что, и как этому выучиться? 

– Да очень легко...Уши! Попробуй потренироваться на ушах. 

– То есть? На чьих? – Финн аж поперхнулся. Слова кузена казались полнейшим бредом, но того, что тот скажет дальше, парень никак не ожидал...

– Хотя бы и на моих, я совсем не против. 

Ну и дела!

– Вытворять такое с собственным двоюродным братом? С мужиком? Не-е, ты точно перебрал. Правильно Джон говорил – когда тебя швыряли в детстве в окно, то не всегда вовремя ловили. Оно и видно.

– Да я разве предлагаю ебаться в задницу или ещё как? Уши и есть уши. Не веришь? Мама ходит в церковь, возьми у неё Библию и поищи, есть ли там хоть один грех, связанный с лизанием ушей. Готов поставить что угодно: не найдёшь.

Финн задумался. Библия, принадлежавшая Полли, была такой толщины, что искать ушной грех можно было от сего дня и до глубокой старости. К тому же, ничего такого и правда не припоминалось, ни из Святого Писания, ни из разговоров приятелей – а уж они-то знают всякие вещи. Потом он решил, что и без ушного греха живёт не очень праведно и махнул рукой.

– Ладно, хер с тобой, давай.

В маленькой тесной комнатке стало душно, пахло виски и мылом. Дверь, от греха подальше, задвинули стулом.

Финн придвинулся поближе к Майклу, осторожно обхватил его за плечи, ощущая тепло тела через тонкую ткань рубашки. Кузен был пониже дюймов на пять, потому пришлось чуть пригнуться. Сердце забилось сильнее, голова слегка кружилась.

– А они...чистые? 

– Ну конечно, я мою уши каждый день. Надеюсь, и ты тоже, Мистер Веснушка, – хихикнул Майкл и тут же застонал, потому что получил тычок пальцем в рёбра: не больно, но вполне ощутимо. – Ты чего?

– Не зови меня так! – проворчал Финн и, высунув язык, легонько дотронулся кончиком до уха Майкла. На вид оно было самым обыкновенным, розовым, с глубокими завитками, уходящими в тень. На вкус тоже – как любая смоченная слюной кожа. Финн прикрыл глаза, вздохнул и попытался представить, что вылизывает между ног красивую девушку (не Элис, о той он больше не хотел думать), а у неё трясутся коленки от удовольствия. Член стал ещё тяжелее и уже явно выпирал под брюками, но парню уже было всё равно. Он был готов научиться любой ценой.

Пальцы крепче впились в плечи двоюродного брата, влажный язык скользил и скользил по розовым завитушкам, всё сильнее, глубже, ввинчиваясь кончиком в узкий проход меж ними.

Финн не стал сопротивляться, когда Майкл, до этого только чуть вздрагивавший от особо нежных касаний, вдруг вывернулся из объятий и прошептал на ухо уже ему самому:

– Неплохо, но я могу получше, Мистер Веснушка. Показать?

– Покажи, – выдохнул Финн, не открывая глаз. Внизу живота перекатывались тёплые волны.

Через пару минут, подёргиваясь от удовольствия и чувствуя, как в паху расплывается горячее пятно семени, Финн второй раз за неделю понял кое-что очень важное. Даже не одну, а целых две важные вещи.

Первая: чёртов кузен Майкл действительно  _ может  _ лучше.

И вторая: если у него, Финна Шелби, так тряслись коленки от вылизывания ушей, то что же бывает с девушками, когда их по-настоящему трахают языком?


End file.
